Furinkan Was Always Nice, Then Came Guu
by RoachGuy
Summary: Hikaru Gosunkugi finally gets a spell to work... kind of...
1. Chapter 1

Furinkan Was Always Nice, Then Came Guu

A Ranma ½ - Guu Cross-Over

by Roach

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Hare+Guu (I don't even own this computer for that matter) They belong to there respective copyright holders. I am just abusing them for my own amusement. So don't sue me, I'm poor enough as it is.

Chapter 1

Hikaru Gosunkugi sat alone in the middle of his room. The only light in the room comes from a small circle of candles that he sat in the center of. Around the young boy where a few items that he appears to be using in another one of his "spells". The items are all fairly common for a person with his hobby. There is a crystal ball, some assorted herbs and plants ground into powder, a small bowl filled with a little water, a small dagger, and an old leather bound tome from which he reads.

After a few minutes he nods and starts his ritual. He begins by cleaning his dagger with the water, then cuts his finger with it and allows the blood to drip into his bowl. He winces as he does this and fights back a tear. 'This had better work', he tells himself as he sticks the finger in his mouth and sucks some of the blood.

After a moment, he continues. He picks up the various powdered substances and adds them to the water, mixing them with the knife. He can almost swear that he sees the bowl glow but dismisses it as a trick of the candle light. Gosunkugi then pours the mixture in the bowl on to the crystal ball and reads from the tome once more, this time out loud.

What he reads sounds much like gibberish in some long lost tongue. "Ta la Guu ma cha Guu ma la…" and so on, he chants for several minutes. As he does so, the crystal ball glows first very dim but soon his entire room is glowing with its light "IT'S WORKING!" slips from his lips in excitement. 'Soon,' he thinks, 'soon Akane will be mine and Ranma will be gone.'

As soon as his mind starts to lose focus on the spell the crystal ball makes a loud popping noise and goes dark. "What the?" Gosunkugi says as he picks up the crystal. He gives the ball a shake and it makes a soft rattling noise like a blown light bulb. "Damn I must have blown it out." he briefly wonders how you blow out a crystal but dismisses the thought and starts to put away his supplies. His revenge on Ranma would have to wait.

As Gosunkugi lays down for the night he misses the black fog rising from the crystal and floating out the window. He also misses the two pink eyes in the cloud and a voice that sounded almost like the wind as it drifted down the street "Guu…"

It was late at the Tendo Dojo but Ranma was still awake, the martial artist couldn't sleep. He kept getting an ominous feeling every time he had started to drift off. So, he was in the dojo performing some katas in hopes of wearing himself out.

It wasn't helping that he kept thinking about his father who had been gone most of the day and still wasn't back. That in itself wasn't that odd, what was odd was that he had left Mr. Tendo at home. Ranma knew that although Soun was often getting into trouble with Genma, he usually was able to keep him from doing things that where too stupid. This is what really worried Ranma, an unsupervised Genma running around town in the middle of the night.

Ranma knew this would end badly, and most likely for Ranma himself.

It was around 2 am when Genma finally returned to the training hall and Ranma was still in the dojo. Genma poked his head into the dojo after seeing the lights on when he returned.

"Ranma, what are you still doing awake?" he asks with a little worry in his voice.

Ranma looks up from his kata and shrugs, "just couldn't sleep. Why where you out so late? You weren't out getting me into trouble where you?" Ranma asks in a tired voice. He already knew Genma had done something from the tone of his voice when he first came in.

"Uh… Of course not boy! How could you think that about your dear loving father?"

Now, Ranma knew something was up. His father was in defensive mode "Out with it old man who's gonna come around and want to fight me this time."

"No one my boy. But.. I met someone on my way home who seems very interested in meeting you." Genma says with a smile, slight sweat forming on his forehead. Luckily, Ranma misses this because it's hid under his bandana.

"Oh great! Who is it? Someone you stole food from and then blamed me?"

"Of course not, Ranma. She gave me the food when I told her she could marry you," Genma says with a smile. The boy thought so little of him, he never stole food. He simply borrows or trades for something of equal value like some stones or some dirt from an exotic training ground.

He never stole. Nope, never...well there was that one time in China... but he didn't think that counted.

"YOU WHAT?! DAMNIT OLD MAN. WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? DON'T I GOT ENOUGH FIANCEES AS IT IS?!"

"Boy I did this for you. I know how you are always going on about how you are never going to marry Akane, and now you don't have to. Ranma meet your future wife."

"Guu you can come in now."

From around the door comes the most beautiful girl Ranma has ever seen. She looks to be around 16 or 17, with pink hair cut short and brushed down around her head. Ranma starts to lose himself in her pink eyes. Her smile is like nothing he has ever seen. He thinks it could even make a god go weak in the knees. She wears simple clothing; a pink dress with a yellow strapless top.

Ranma's mouth hangs open as she enters.

"Good evening I'm Guu. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ranma," she says in a soft voice that reminds Ranma of Kasumi.

She bows slightly to him and he does the same.

"G...g...good evening" he stutters

Genma grins "Well why don't you two get to know each other. I'll go start working on plans for the wedding. Happy day!"

Ranma glares at him "We ain't getting married old man!"

Guu looks at him and tears start to form at the corners of her eyes "I'm sorry. If I'm not welcome I will leave. I knew I wasn't good enough for you. I just…" she turns away.

In a panic, Ranma blurts, "Wait that's not what I meant. I mean you are cute and all I just … I already got a fiancé. Several, actually, and I don't need another one."

"I knew it. I'm not pretty. Everyone hates me." she turns to leave.

Ranma runs across the dojo and grabs one of her shoulders to stop her.

Genma smiles slightly and leaves the dojo.

Ranma turns her around and she looks him in the eyes tears streaming down her face. "Guu, I can tell just by the few minutes I've been with you that you are different then all my other fiancées. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but we don't even know each other we shouldn't rush this."

Ranma rambles in a desperate attempt to keep this cute girl from crying. "Let's get to know each other first before we make any big decisions like marriage, ok?"

"So you don't hate me?" Guu says as she sniffs slightly and dries her eyes with her hand.

"Of course not." Ranma smiles and Guu does as well.

"How about you tell me about yourself?" Guu suggests.

Ranma nods and they both head over to the wall and sit.

That night Ranma had one of the best conversation with a girl he could remember.

The next morning Ranma is awoken by a scream. He knew the Tendo's had left early that morning to go to Tokyo for a wedding of an old family friend, and they had left Ranma at home with his father and Happosai.

It only took a moment for Ranma to realize who was screaming. Happosai?

Jumping out of bed, Ranma runs down stairs and sees the grand master of the anything-goes-school running out of the house screaming. He looks over and sees the back of Guu's head as she sat on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning Guu" he says with a slight smile remembering there talk from the night before. She wasn't like other girls. She actually had listened to him when he talked to her, and she was so cute he couldn't get her face out of his head.

She turned and looked at him and he went into shock. "_What the hell had happened_?" Gone from her face where her amazing features that he had fell for the night before. Now, sitting on the couch in front of him was a girl with no figure and hardly any facial features save her annoyed looking eyes and expressionless mouth.

Ranma stumbles back a bit as she raises a hand in a greeting and says, "Yo," in a slightly raspy, annoyed voice.

Ranma could only stare at the girl in front of him. The girl he thought to be cute last night had somehow changed her appearance. She still had the same hair and clothes but that was where the similarities ended. Now she was plain looking, unnaturally plain.

"Yo" she repeated in the same raspy and some what annoyed sounding voice, this time adding a slight wave.

Ranma returns the wave in somewhat of a daze.

Ranma backs up slightly and heads towards the kitchen. Food would help him think clearer. When he enters the kitchen, the first thing he notices is that the fridge is gone.

He blinks and turns to the pantry which is open and, much to his dismay, empty.

"What the hell is going on here" Ranma wonders out loud. "OLD MAN?" Ranma calls out.

He just realized that his father hadn't woken him up that morning. Not only that, but he still hadn't seen him.

After a few minutes of wandering around the house looking for his dad, Ranma gives up and heads to the dojo. Maybe a workout would help him get his head working this morning.

In the 20 minutes he had been awake, Happosai had fled the house screaming in fear, all the food and the fridge had disappeared, the cute girl he had met the night before had become some kind of … thing(?), and his father had gone missing. Things had just been too weird for him and if they got much weirder he might have to go on an 'emergency training trip' as his father would say.

When he entered the dojo Guu was in the middle of one of the most complex katas Ranma had ever seen in his life. Several times she seemed to vanish and reappear on the opposite side of the room. Ranma could only look on with a slack jaw. She could wipe the floor with him if she wanted. Ranma's jaw tightens back up and a grin appears on his face. If he could get Guu to train him he could finally get some real revenge on Happosai for all the shit he had been put through ever since the diminutive master had arrived.

Just then, a cat wanders into the dojo behind Ranma and starts to rub against his leg. Ranma looks down, sees the cat, and goes ridged.

The cat looks up at him and lets out a fearsome cry, "meow".

Ranma in response lets out his own battle cry, "CAT! AHHHH!"

He then runs blindly forward and hits Guu with enough force to knock her to the floor.

She does not fall, however, and Ranma hears a very strange 'gulp' sound right before his world goes dark.

When Ranma awoke the first thing he saw was the sky above him. He could also feel the grass under him. He wonders how and when he had got outside.

The last thing he remembers was the cat but he knew he hadn't slipped into neko-ken. He assumes he had just somehow knocked himself out. Maybe he had fallen out of the dojo.

His thoughts where interrupted when a fish with giant red lips for a face swims over his head.

He blinks a few times, sits up quickly, and surveys his surroundings. Around him were all manner of things. Tokyo tower is there. So is the colliseum.

Ranma blinks again and looks around some more. He spies his father in panda form sitting about 4 yards from him eating from the kitchen fridge.

"Pop, where are we?" Ranma asks, very confused.

The panda turns to his son and holds up a sign, "I'm busy." Genma then turns back to his work clearing out the fridge.

Ranma gives up trying to talk to his father and stands. He picks a direction randomly and walks.

He is surrounded by more and more odd creatures and structures.

Soon, he finds a tree and decides to take a break under it. When he sits he notices someone has carved a message in the tree. He leans over to read it, '19 years, 5 months, 13 days: think I found a way out in the castle to the north.'

Ranma blinks again. Just where the hell was he and who wrote this.

Ranma's thoughts were once again interrupted. This time, when he sees the other message under the first one, 'Happosai was here'.

Ranma sat confused staring at the messages for a few minutes, until he heard a familiar battle cry, "meow."

Ranma turns to the noise. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. A cat with hundreds of legs that reached far beyond the horizon.

Ranma sat frozen in fear as the cat walked up to him and started rubbing against his legs. Soon, Ranma was wrapped up with the cat all around him.

That's when his brain finally started back up and panic filled him from head to toe. "CAT!! CLAWS!! SO MANY CLAWS!! MOMMY!!" Ranma's world once again went black.

When Ranma opened his eyes again, he saw the ceiling of the dojo. 'Just a dream,' he thought.

Ranma sits up and sees he is alone in the dojo. He decides to see how much of it was a dream, stands, and heads for the kitchen.

When he enters and sees all is as it should be, he decides to have a snack and opens the fridge.

The fridge is empty save one of his father's signs: 'I'm busy,' it says.

Ranma backs away from the door, shock clear on his face just then he hears a noise behind him. He turns quickly to see who it is and almost jumps out of his skin when he sees Guu.

Guu smirks at him and holds her hands up in a catty pose and ears seem to appear on her head for a moment as she says, "Meow".

Ranma screams and runs out the door.

Guu then heads out to the dinning room and sits down across from Genma who is reading the newspaper.

Genma looks up at her. "Do you know why the boy is being so loud this morning?"

She simply smirks and shrugs.

Genma shrugs as well and gets back to reading the paper.

TBC…

Next Time: The Evil Master


	2. Chapter 2

**Furinkan Was Always Nice, Then Came Guu**  
_A Ranma ½ - Hare+Guu Cross-Over_

By Roach

**Chapter 2**

The Evil Master

Ranma spent most of his morning, after fleeing the Tendo household, wandering around the town. He decides (more precisely his stomach decides) he should go get something to eat, so he heads towards the Cat Café.

When he enters he sees something out of place. Sitting at a table together, Happosai appears to be shaking slightly and all the color has drained from Cologne's face.

"Hey Old Ghoul, what's up?"

Cologne nearly jumps out of her seat, then regains her composure and answers. "Hello son in law, I hear you have a new house guest. Is that true?"

"Yeah pop brought her home last night." he answers with a shrug. "She kinda weirds me out though. I don't know what it is about her but things at the dojo just seem off…real off." Sighing, Ranma sits down with the two elder martial artists.

"What was her name boy?" Happosai asks with a slight quiver in his voice.

Ranma arches his eyebrow and answers "Her name is Guu. Why do you ask?"

At that point Happosai begins to shake even more and turns pale. "Th…the…master…"

"The master? The master of what?"

Cologne sighs and answers for Happosai. "The master of your school of martial arts, she is the one who trained Happosai." Cologne looks at Ranma to see his reaction, he just looks confused.

"That can't be right she's only around my age."

Happosai looks at Ranma, takes a deep breath, and begins, "When I first met the master I was only a young boy of 45 years. It was shortly after I had been kindly escorted out of the Amazon village. When I first saw her she was in the forest killing a tiger effortlessly. You have to understand, while that is impressive for any martial artist to be able to kill a tiger, she was doing it with ease and appeared to only be about nine or ten years in age"

"What?" Ranma looks at Happosai dumbfounded, "What do you mean 9 or 10, that would make her what… over two-hundred years old?"

Cologne nods, "Indeed it would, but she is also mentioned in Amazon legend. She is more likely over two-thousand years old."

Ranma's jaw drops.

"Guu is some kind of demon, boy! You must escape. You are the heir to the school. If she eats you it's all over for the Anything Goes." At this point Happosai is yelling.

"Eat him. Hmmm then we couldn't play." A voice says from behind them.

They all turn and see Guu standing in the door with a smirk on her face.

Cologne vanishes in an instant the only sound they hear when she disappears is the back door slamming.

"Master! It's been far to long!" Happosai cries and falls to the ground bowing.

"Heh" Guu looks at Happosai then Ranma and smirks.

Ranma blinks and looks down on the old man. "You can't be serious ya Oompa-Loompa." Ranma looks up at Guu who is still smirking and shakes his head.

"I really don't know why the old farts are afraid of you, don't really care. As a matter of fact I find it quite amusing. But I saw you in the dojo this morning before ... things got weird..." Ranma shakes his head "anyways what I'm trying to say is...will you tra..."

Just then Genma bursts through the door. "Oh happy day!" runs up to Ranma and bear hugs him, "you make your father proud!"

Dumbfounded by this Ranma blinks as his father releases him and dances out the door singing, "Hair, hair, hair, I'm gonna have some hair. Long beautiful hair. La la la la."

Ranma looked at Guu then back at the door. "What the fuck..." he then slouches down in his chair.

Guu just grins and pats him on the head "Just call me sensei."

Happosai goes pale and faints.

TBC...  
Next Time: The Tendo's Come Home

Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy around the house and haven't really had a chance to write. This chapter is still more of a draft then anything else and I will post a finished, maybe longer version of this chapter after I re-write it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I get the next chapter out soon! As always C&C is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Furinkan Was Always Nice, Then Came Guu**

A Ranma ½ Guu Cross-Over

_By Roach_

**Chapter 3  
The Tendo Family Comes Home**

The sun is rising over the Tendo Dojo and all is right with the world. Wait if thats true whats all that screaming about?

Ranma runs out of the dojo white as a ghost and heads quickly into the house. The door to the room that he shares with his father is heard slamming. Guu walks out of the dojo a minute later dressed in a pink gi with a yellow belt. She smirks and heads into the house to find Genma.

Genma sits in the living room in panda form reading the news paper. Guu walks into the room and sits down. "Growf?"

"He is doing better then yesterday. He stayed at the house this time."

Genma nods "Growf growf growf."

"Yes he is, a shame to you, don't worry soon he will be..." just then the door opens and the Tendos come in.

"Genma, Ranma we're home!" Calls Soun.

Genma takes a look at Guu and, for the first time since she came home with him, he thinks he might have made a mistake.

"Don't worry about it, Its Ranma's fault anyways" Guu says sagely. Genma gives a nod to her.

Just then Soun and Kasumi enter the living room and see Guu sitting next to Genma, she is in her cute form. Soun looks at her then to his friend, "Who is this lovely young girl Genma?"

Genma starts getting nervous he holds up a sign saying, 'I can explain'.

"I'm Ranma's fiancé," Guu says with a blush.

"WHAT?!" yells Soun.

Guu falls over slightly and tears start to well up in her eyes, "Did...did I do something wrong?"

Soun was taken aback slightly by this "I...Uh...Genma?"

Guu hands Genma a kettle which he pours on himself. "Soun its complicated..."

"Uncomplicate it for me then, Saotome." replies Soun with some venom in his voice.

"It all began three days ago..." starts Genma.

* * *

Genma was walking down the street early in the evening. The streets were pretty empty, save the occasional stray animal. "So hungry...I wish Kasumi hadn't left. I would do anything for some food." After walking for another 20 or so minutes, his hunger started to get the best of him and he began wondering if there was anywhere he could steal food from.

Just then a girl walked around a corner. She was about 16 years old and dressed in a pink and yellow dress with short-cut pink hair. She stopped and stared at Genma.

Genma stared back.

"Are you Mr.Saotome?"

Genma nodded.

"I want to meet Ranma."

Genma nodded.

Guu cocked her head to the side. "I want to marry Ranma"

Genma stared at her, "Ranma is already engaged."

She grinned slightly, "I can make it worth your while."

"No, he is to marry a Tendo. It was decided before he was even born."

Guu smirks, "take off your bandanna and feel your head"

Genma shrugged and did as she asked and wass surprised to find hair on his head. "HAIR!" yelled Genma.

"You can keep it if I marry Ranma."

"No...I can't...he is already engaged." says the elder Saotome while looking down.

One of Guu's arms reached around the corner and came back into view with a open cup of ramen. "I'll give you this slightly used ramen also." Genma snatched the ramen and ate it all, then looked at Guu.

"Daughter!" He hugged her

"Father!" cried Guu with her arms flopping about.

* * *

"...and then I brought her home. Ranma agreed to it and is now training under her as a student."

"You went back on your word for a head of hair!" Soun was livid.

"And half a cup of noodles." added Genma.

"G-E-N-M-A!"

"THE MASTER IS AFRAID OF HER!" yells Genma, in an attempt to buy some time.

"what?" Soun's face went from angry to confused to almost blissful. "Genma do you know what this means?"

"...no?"

"WE KNOW THE MASTERS WEAKNESS!" Soun is nearly crying.

Genma jumps up and hugs him, "OH HAPPY DAY!"

"oh my..." is all Kasumi has to add.

Guu just smirks.

TBC...  
Next Time: Akane's Rage

AN: Another short chapter. They will be getting longer I promise!  
As always C&C is welcome.

Thanks goes to Maxwell Sinclair for editing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Furinkan Was Always Nice, Then Came Guu**

A Ranma ½ Guu Cross-Over

_By Roach_

**Chapter 4 Akane's Rage**

As Akane was walking to her room she hears some muttering coming from Saotome's Room. She presses her ear up to the door and tries to make out what's being said. She only hears one word she can make out 'monster'.

Akane decides to knock on the door so she can see what is wrong with Ranma. Her knocking was answered with a scream. "I'm sorry! Don't bring out the demon again!" she hears Ranma shout.

"Ranma it's Akane, what's wrong?" she asks, somewhat concerned.

Ranma opens the door and peeks his head out and around the corner, then he looks at Akane. "Good she ain't out here." He moves back in his room and beckons Akane to follow.

After Akane comes in and slides the door shut behind her, she notices Ranma seems on edge looking from one end of the room the the other. "Ranma what's wrong?" she asks again.

"Guu..." replies Ranma.

Akane tilts her head "Guu?"

"Yes, Guu. She came home with pops a couple days ago and has been making my life a living Hell."

Akane twitches, "Who exactly is this Guu person?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but..." Ranma begins, but before he can finish Guu opens the door and looks in with her 'cute' face.

"Oh I'm sorry Ranma I didn't know you had a friend over," she says innocently. "Father wants to talk to you about something." She looks over to Akane and bows politely, "Hello miss I'm Guu, Ranma's fiancé."

Akane turns to Ranma and promptly decks him, "I'VE BEEN GONE LESS THEN A WEEK AND YOU ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER GIRL LIVING IN THE HOUSE! YOU WORTHLESS..." She takes a deep breath and pulls out her mallet, "DRY UP AND DIE!" She hits Ranma with the hammer and he flies out the window and into the distance.

Akane then turns to Guu, who now looks 'normal', Guu smirks at her "Nice distance." Guu then puts her arms over her head and pirouettes out of the room leaving Akane dumb struck.

"What the Hell..." Akane mutters to herself then leaves the room. She needs to get to the bottom of this Guu person and her relationship with Ranma. But first, she needs to think. She goes into her room and shuts the door behind herself.

When Ranma finally comes to a landing, he notices he is near Uc-Chan's and decides to go see her so he can talk about Guu without getting bashed into next week.

When he gets to the store, though, the doors are locked and the closed sign is up. He knocks on the door but gets no response from inside. It's lunch time Ranma thinks to himself. Ukyo would never miss the lunch rush unless it was for a damn good reason.

Ranma decides to go see Cologne. Then, he would go to see Shampoo but she won't listen to his problems she will just try to jump his bone the entire time he is there.

When Ranma reaches the Nekohanten he sees that the closed sign was also up there. He walks up to the door and knocks. At first there is no answer. The door finally opens and Cologne looks out at him, her years showing heavily in her face. "Son-in-law? Have you seen Shampoo?" she asks him in a tired voice.

Ranma shakes his head.

The old woman looks down and shakes her head as well, "then my fears are true. Shampoo is gone. Goodbye son-in-la...Ranma. I am returning to China. I will leave you my keys, maybe there is something in the store that can help you with your problem." She passes a set of keys to Ranma then shuts the door quickly. Ranma is left standing there for a long moment before he finally walks away even more confused.

When Akane finally leaves her room the first place she goes is the living room. When she enters, it is not the scene she imagined she would find.

Soun and Genma were drunk and dancing around the room, making a general mess of the place.

Akane stares at them before yelling, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" They freeze and look over at her. Just then, Guu enters from the kitchen with two big bottles of sake.

Guu looks over at Akane, "Yo."

Akane glances over to Guu then back to her father. "Why is she still here!? Shes another one of Ranma's fiancés!" Akane grows more and more angry.

Guu grins, "They decided I'm the only fiancé."

"WHAT?!" shouts Akane.

"I took care of the others when they tried to stop that from happening." Guu looks down at her nails. "They were so weak," she then lets out a big sigh, "Oh well, some people are just thick," she looks at Akane. "Kinda like your thighs"

Akane's top finally pops and she charges the pink haired girl.

'GULP'

TBC...  
Next Time: Akane's Bogus Journey

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. After some thought I decided to keep the chapters small like this one. I think if I do a chapter thats too long it might make some of you guy's heads explode and that would just be messy. As always C&C is welcome.

ALSO please check out my other fic its been a lot of fun to work on but no one seems to be reading it! I know its bubblegum crisis but give it a chance and while you are at it check out my friend Maxwell Sinclair's fics they are coming along nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Furinkan Was Always Nice, Then Came Guu**  
_A Ranma ½ - Hare+Guu Cross-Over_

By Roach

**  
Chapter 5 Akane's Bogus Journey**

Black.

There was nothing but pitch black around her. No sounds, nothing.

Akane was starting to get scared. She had gone to attack the hussy that had moved in during her trip and then... nothing, just this darkness.

Then from the corner of her eye she saw some light. As she turned to the light she noticed it was centered around something. Upon looking closer she felt a small relief, it was P-chan. He had a very confused look on his face but when he sees Akane his ears perk up and he looks happy he gives a happy "bweee" and runs to her. She picks up the small pig and hugs it.

"Oh p-chan, I don't know whats going on... I don't even know where we are." She looks into his eyes and gives a small smile, "but I'm ok now that I have you with me. You can help me find a way out. I know you can."

P-chan sweats, 'Damn you Ranma, I bet this is your fault' passes through the martial-artist-turned-pig's head.

Akane begins walking towards the direction that P-chan had come from. After a few minutes she could see light and runs towards it.

As light started to surround her she notices things that seem to be very, very out of place and she pauses and looks around just as a fish with giant red lips for a face flies by her head.

"what the hell..." she says as she begins to look around some more. She is surrounded by a very surreal setting. Flying fish were just the tip of the iceberg.

"Akane?" she hears a voice ask from behind her. Turning to see who spoke she sees Ukyo and Shampoo about ten feet away.

"Aiya, it kitchen destroyer!" Shampoo says almost jumping with joy. "Shampoo very glad see you!" Shampoo runs up to Akane. "You know where is, yes?" Shampoo asks.

Ukyo walks up beside Shampoo. "Sugar, please tell me you know whats going on. Me and Shampoo have been here for hours trying to figure this out. That pink haired bitch... I bet she has something to do with this. If she thinks she can take my Ran-chan away with out a fight she's mistaken." Ukyo crosses her arms and looks at Akane.

"You mean Guu?"

Ukyo and Shampoo both nod.

"That hussy has been living at my house and my father passed the engagement off to her! I've only been gone a few days! It's ridiculous!" Akane says, her anger returning.

"It's not like you were intreseted in Ranma anyways, sugar." Ukyo comments.

"That's not the point!" Shouts Akane.

"Aiya, careful spatula girl, you make pervert girl angry."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Akane takes a swing at Shampoo who easily dodges the hay maker.

"Oh yes is right, you is violent pervert girl," replies Shampoo.

"GIRLS!" Shouts Ukyo, "now is not the time for this. We need to figure out where we are and how to get back to where we should be!" She looks around "This place can't be natural, and it gives me the creeps in that Nick Jr. kind of way." She shudders as do the other two.

"Your right, we need to find are way out and we need to make that hussy pay," declares Akane.

Shampoo and Ukyo nod. P-chan looks confused thinking 'I don't know whats going on here, but if I have to guess I would say this is Ranma's fault. Wait a second did Akane say that Ranma has a new fiancé and that her father had removed her engagement?' P-chan Gets a serious look on his face, 'Ranma for breaking Akane's heart you die', this of course only comes out as "Bweee!"

* * *

Back at the Tendo Dojo Ranma returns home. When he enters the house is very quiet. "Hello, I'm home." No response. "Is anyone home?" Ranma asks. Once again he gets no response. "oh well they must have gone out or something." He shrugs and goes into the living room where he sees the mess left behind by his father and Soun.

"Wonder what they where celibrating?"

Guu enters the room, looks at him, and smirks. "Have a nice flight?"

"Yes, no thanks to you. Why would you tell Akane that? Man she is such a tomboy sometimes." Ranma looks around. "So where is everyone?"

Guu grins. "Oh they're here," she says as she pats her stomach.

"what?" asks Ranma feeling confused.

Guu sighs, "they're here." She then reaches into her mouth with her whole arm and pulls it out holding onto Kasumi who looks a little confused.

"where did that pretty bird go?" She sees Ranma, "oh, hello Ranma. Have you seen a bird around here?"

Ranma sweats and Guu swallows Kasumi again.

"See?" Guu says, clearly bored with the conversation.

Ranma faints.

* * *

Ranma wakes up in his room and the sun is coming up. "What the...a dream?"

"RANMA WAKE UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL," shouts Akane.

"I'm up!" shouts Ranma.

When he goes down stairs he sees the whole family sitting around the table eating breakfast.

Genma says, "Ranma, you be sure to help your fiancé at school today. It's her first day and I think she is nervous."

"what?" was all Ranma got out before 'cute' Guu came around the corner in a school uniform and smiles with a bow.

"Take care of me," she looks up and winks.

"Oh god, its going to be a long day." Ranma turns away and sighs.

Behind him Guu is back to looking 'normal' and has her arms over her head and is pirouetting back and forth.

TBC...

Next Time: School Is No Place To Horse Around

AN: C&C welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Furinkan Was Always Nice, Then Came Guu**

A Ranma ½ Guu Cross-Over

_By Roach_

**Chapter 6 School Is No Place For Horsing Around**

Ranma and Guu walked towards school in relative silence. Ranma broke the silence after a few minutes. "Please Guu, don't do anything weird today. My life is hard enough as it is." Ranma let out a sigh.

Guu smirks at him and then her 'cute' face returns with a saddened look on it, "my own fiancé is ashamed of me." Tears start to well up in her eyes, "if you want me to leave just tell me."

Ranma has always been a sucker for a cute girl who is crying and begins to stammer,"I..uh...I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

Guu cuts him off. "I wasn't going to let you get rid of me that easily anyways," she says in her more familiar form. "I think today will be fun for the both of us."

Ranma stares at her for a second. "How do you do that?" he finally asks.

"This?" she asks and her face turns cute again.

"Yes, that."

She returns to normal. "Don't know, I think its a habit or something." She begins alternating between her two forms.

"Will you stop that!" yells Ranma.

"Pfft...fine then," Guu says, a little miffed and she returns to her normal face.

'I wish Akane was here...man what a weird thought, actually wanting that tomboy around', thinks Ranma.

Guu smirks at him, "too bad, you only have me."

Ranma double blinks. "What?"

Guu just continues to smirk.

When the two finally reach the gates of Furinkan, Tatewaki Kuno is waiting for Ranma.

"Vile cur, the mercenary Nabiki told me of your new fiancé." Kuno points his bokken at Ranma "Where is this new fiancé of yours? The one you think so fair that you could cast aside Akane like a used towel."

Guu with her 'cute' face comes from behind Ranma and bows, "I'm Guu, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kuno does a double take. "What trickery is this? Someone in the lands that is more beautiful then both Akane and the pigtailed girl."

Ranma looks over to Guu, then to Kuno, and once again back to Guu. "The idiot is all yours."

Guu gives him a grin, walks towards Kuno, and kneels. "You must help me, noble samurai. This foul beast has taken my purity and forced me to accept him in marriage. This fate is almost too much to bare. Please noble samurai, save me from this evil monster."

Ranma blinks and notices a large number of students staring at him murmuring about how they knew he was 'like that', and that he 'always took advantage of the cute ones'. His eyes then came to rest on Kuno, who was now glowing slightly trembling with his bokken in his hand.

"He will pay, fair one. Now go, you don't need to see what is going to be done." Kuno declares.

Guu nods, stands and heads for the doors. Right before she gets to the door, she looks at Ranma with her 'normal' face and smirks. "The idiot is all yours." She then skips in to the school.

Ranma's jaw drops and Kuno charges.

* * *

Later that day, Ranma is sitting in class sporting a large gash in his shirt with a matching bruise to go along with it. Guu is setting next to him with a blank look on her face with Akane behind him burning a hole in the back of his head.

When the lunch bell finally sounds, Ranma heads to the window and jumps. When he lands Guu is standing right in front of him and he promptly falls back on to his butt. "How the Hell!" He shouts.

Guu smirks and turns her 'cute' face back on. "No, Ranma, stop! Your horrible!"

Just then, a group of girls come from around the corner and look at Guu. "It's OK we will trash the pervert for you!" One of them declares and the others shout in agreement. They all then pull out various large items and charge at the pigtailed martial artist.

Nabiki watches from a window above. 'Man, I didn't see this coming.' She had made a fortune this morning when Kuno had kicked the shit out of Ranma. She figured it was a fluke but tomorrow would tell for sure. "I need to find out more about this Guu person...," she adds out loud.

On the way home from school, Guu and Ranma are once again walking alone. Ranma has a sour look on his face while Guu seems to be very smug.

"Why?" Ranma asks.

"Training." Guu replies.

"WHAT? You call that training? Are you crazy?" Ranma shouts at Guu.

"The path of a true martial artist is fraught with perils," Guu replies in a bored manner.

Ranma sighs.

As Ranma and Guu round a corner they see Ryoga looking more lost then usual. Guu blinks,walks up to the lost boy, and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around she shakes her head. "I didn't tell you that you could leave." She then grabs the lost boy and swallows him in one gulp.

Ranma just stares with his jaw on the sidewalk as Guu skips off.

TBC...

Next Time: Nabiki Meets Her Match!

AN:Hope you all enjoyed another chapter of this strange fic. Please leave a review so I know if you guys are enjoying this or not! Anyways as always C&C is welcome next chapter will be up in a few days till then, see ya!


End file.
